The Wings of Fire Characters Eating Grass Ultimate Compilation
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: This was gonna be a Christmas special... but it took longer than I thought... so now it's a in-the-middle-of-February special... Rated T just in case... but OK... Yeah... I don't have anything else to put down here... except some government secrets... *psst! Jet fuel can't melt steal beams!* OH NO! IT'S A DEAD MEME-LMHSAGCNUAGTU,SMNGATMNTGSMGNDSIGGMCSLAGYNSKMGNVKG KJDCNSGDGFDHGMSNJ


Compilation of grassness.

 **Hi. Sorry for me not doing anything for a while, I've been doing Wikia stuff for WoF. BTW, I honestly** _ **loved**_ **ToP. Definitely one of Tui's best. Here it is! My compilation! Also, this is to Guest Someone, I'm very honored that you and your friend like me so much. It warms my heart! I honestly prefer Turtlejou, Cleril and Moonbli, even though Winterwatcher sounds cool. Also, when I get to book 3, all credit goes to their respective creators for all the different OCs.**

 _BOOK 1_

CHAPTER ONE

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker, do you know what would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: Grapefruit powered rocket boots that give us immortality and can destroy all of our problems with a click of a button?

Starflight: Yes, but do you know what ELSE would be awesome?

Fatespeaker: eating grass.

Starflight: YES!

*Transition noise*

Darkstalker: I HAVE RISEN TO DESTROY- oh yum! You dragons _still_ love eating grass in this time period? I thought that fad died out a long time ago! *Starts eating grass in very large portions until he's not so skinny anymore*

*transition noise*

Foeslayer: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! *makes grass tea*

*transition noise*

CHAPTER TWO

Starflight: I can't believe cheeseroll combusted! Fatespeaker: O.k, so now let's see here… The Dragonet Prophecy… The Missing Princess… The NightWing exodus… The Darkest Secret… Legends of the Brightest Night… The Rising Moons… The Turn of Winter… Escaping Danger… The Legends of Darkstalker…

*transition noise*

Starflight: ALERT THE PRESS! ALERT THE NEWS! ALERT EVERYONE! ALERT TWITTER! #GRASS! THERE IS MORE GRASS!

*transition noise*

Tsunami: *principaling around* Everything in this school is happier after we filled up on grass. Even Darkstalker is acting as a giant squishy trampoline in the Prey Center.

Student: *bouncing* weee! Yahoo! Aaaaaaah! * falls out of giant window and doesn't fly back up*

Tsunami: We should probably fix that.

Random messenger: Tsunami! Tsunami! The explorers have found land!

Tsunami: Land?! And you're sure they didn't just walk outside?

*transition noise*

Tsunami: YES! And, who are you anyway?

Random Messenger: My name is S-s-s-s-Slim Shady.

Tsunami: good, good. Now… uh… I dunno disappear like any one use joke minor character.

Slim Shady: O.k. *disappears*

*transition noise*

Clay: *on boat front, overlooking seas ahead*

Camel: Excuse me, Captain Clay. I hope I am not disturbing dramatic opening.

Clay: no, no, and please, call me Captain Crunch.

Camel: aaaaand there it goes.

*transition noise*

Deathbringer: it seems that each little segment bases around a certain aspect of the character. Sunny with no Character development, Clay with food, Tsunami with Bossiness and Starflight with reading.

Glory: ah, yes. So mine is…? What, leadership? Perseverance?

Deathbringer: venom.

Glory: aww, why?

Deathbringer: because Orchid accidentally venomed a hole in our ship.

Glory: oh, THAT'S why we're drowning. Yeah, fix that.

*transition noise*

CHAPTER 3

Tsunami: LAND?! *explodes*

*Yet another transition noise*

Clay: just looking at that delicious grass makes captain Crunch want to CRUNCH IT UP.

*MORE transition noises!*

CHAPTER 4

Starflight: wait, wait, guys, I don't think there will be grass on the moon.

Sunny: well, why not?

Starflight: because LOOK AT THEM.

Sunny: *looking at moons* Maybe there is grass on the other side?

Tsunami: yeah! Why do you have to be NEGATIVE, Starflight?

Starflight: because 2 of my friends don't know how the moons work.

Clay: what do you mean, _work_?

*transition noise*

Sunny: a time capsule left by Darkstalker!

Everyone: *looking at Darkstalker*

Darkstalker: why am I looking at myself?

*transition noise*

Starflight: and why did you put it in a time capsule on the moon?

Darkstalker: DON'T QUESTION ME!

*transition noise*

CHAPTER 5

Sunny: wait, if the planet IS the same as ours and we eat all the grass then, all the grass here would have disappeared before we ate it, then we WOULD'NT eat all the grass then because we would never go to the lost continent to eat the grass and we wouldn't find the teleportation device, causing a space-time vortex trapping is in a time paradox forever! We shouldn't chance it!

Clay: *mind sparks and dies*

Tsunami: whoa, Science!

Bill Nye: BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY! SCIENCE REWLZ! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL NYE THE SCINCE GUY! Sometimes, science occurs, this is called, "science" I know, many of you are unfamiliar with "science" as you are only familiar with "grass"

*transition noise*

Everyone: *lands In White house garden*

Every human: RUUUUUUNNN! DRAGONS!

Clay: Grass!

Everyone (including humans): *eats it*

Random human: this is amazing! You have brought new great things to this world! Let's eat ALL the grass!

Tsunami: NO! that'll cause a time paradox!

Random Human: How?

Sunny: well...

5 Minutes Later

Sunny: so just resist the urge and the world won't end and corn-dogs won't rain from the sky!

Every human: that makes sense.

*man, these transition noises are getting annoying. Whatever!*

CHAPTER 6

Tsunami: WOW! Hawaii is so cool!

Sunny: It's Sunny!

Glory: hey! That sounds like a YouTube introduction! "Hey everyone, It's Sunny!"

Sunny: you don't know everything about me.

*transition noise of the ages. The champion of all transition noises*

Clay: Captain Crunch will captain again. Maybe call me Skipper!

*transition whatever*

Clay: Please, call me Captain Crunch and yes, of course!

Sunny: Alright! Call me… Gilligan!

Glory: Why?

Sunny: BECAUSE.

Glory: alright, alright! Oh yeah, guys! Guess what? Since I'm Queen of the RainWings, I have lots of Treasure, Right?

Tsunami: Right.

Glory: well, in these scavenger terms, I'm a "millionaire"

Deathbringer: and they keep calling me "his wife" which I STILL don't understand.

Starflight: Hey Sunny? It's kind of funny that you called me "professor" because I just recently applied for a job at a college and they accepted me!

Sunny: cool!

Fatespeaker: And I decided to now be called Mary Anne!

Starflight: Why?

Sunny: BECAUSE.

Tsunami: AND I got a job in acting! I will be in the movie: "Dragon's gift" which is about dragons from the future coming and introducing the concept of eating grass to humans!

Fatespeaker sounds great!

*musical transition noise*

The weather started getting rough, the tiny ship was tossed, if wasn't for the courage of the fearless crew Clay's Minnow would be lost, Clay's Minnow would be lost.

The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert Isle

With Gilligan, the Skipper too, The Millionaire, and his wife, the movie star, the professor and Mary Anne, here on Gilligan's Island!

*Another musical transition noise*

Deathbringer: Hey guys! A vault!

Clay: ooh! What is it?

Jack Sparrow: Why is the rum always gone?

Glory: try grass. It's just as good.

Jack Sparrow: *decreasing* YAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!*pirates away into infinity*

*The one transition noise to rule them all...*

CHAPTER 7

Tsunami: I'm still mad about the convenience of some of this stuff. Like how Glory and Deathbringer just appeared for the sake of story.

Glory: I appeared to make you guys wonder about ships because Deathy and I are pretty much canon.

Clay: Yeah. I just realized I have deep, passionate love for Peril.

Tsunami: Oh look, Riptide just appeared as well.

Riptide: Oh I didn't appear like Glory did. I was waiting in your closet.

Starflight: And I looovee Faaatesspeeakerr and she totaaalyyy diidnnn't drrrrrugg meee.

*chranzishin noyz (say it just how it is spelled)*

Sunny: I don't have a ship. My ship is grass!

Clay: Yes, grass is bae, but this is either really cringe worthy character pairings, or a parody of stuff like that, so tell us who you like.

Sunny: I-I-I I'VE HAD ENOUGH! *takes out random gun* THE SHIPPING ENDS HERE. *fires*

Slim Shady: It appears a hole has been excavated through my cranium. *dies.*

*zgomot de tranziție*

Portal: *Gives off vibes of darkness and death.*

Clay: Let's go in! Maybe there's grass!

All the characters that have been in the story so far: Grass! Grass! Grass! *goes in.*

*noise transition*

Tsunami: OUTA MY WAY! *Pushes over girl with baseball bat.*

Scavenger Girl: HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! WHEN I'M HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, I CAN GIVE YOU DETENTION!

Tsunami: I LIKE YOUR STYLE GIRL! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

Girl: MY NAME IS TSUNAMI!

Starflight: Oh. We're in a high-school AU.

Turtle: This grass tastes funny.

Clay: It does. It doesn't make me feel reborn as the other grass did.

Fatespeaker: This grass is the best so far! It's so good, the sky has turned into rainbows and the scavengers are riding crocodiles as the world shifts underneath me. The grass in this alternate dimension is amazing!

Scavenger Starflight: There's the weed killer.

Fatespeaker: Weed killer? *dies*

*Transition kasaba*

Starflight: Are you blind too?

Scavenger Starflight: Yeah. One day I woke up with lava on my face.

Starflight: …

Winter: SO since we're all going to die. *Picks up Moon.* I always loved you!

Moon: *Looks terrified.*

*geraas oorgang*

Glory: So what am I here?

Scavenger Deathbringer: Oh you're head of some council.

Sunny: We have to-

Clay: This grass tastes funny, but I'm starting to see what Fatespeaker was talking about. Tsunami is looking more pink than normal.

Scavenger Clay: Are you eating grass? I told my friends I wasn't crazy when I was doing it.

Clay: IKR! Grass is amazing!

Sunny: EERRRRHGGHHH-

Tsunami: So even in this world, I don't get to be queen?

Scavenger Tsunami: I know! It's so frustrating! How can I become queen when all these countries keep electing _presidents_?

Sunny: DEATH IS COMIN-

Darkstalker: What am _I_ in this world?

Sunny: THE GRASS WAS POISONOUS AND NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AGAIN!

Tsunami: Oh, silly little Sunny and her little fantasies. *drops dead.*

Clay: Well how about that!

Peril: TURTLE YOU KILLED ME BY FEEDING ME GRASS!

Darkstalker: Well, at least I can't die. *Still somehow dies.*

Glory: The writer is a madman!

Deathbringer: I don't think it's the same guy!

Sunny: That's it! *Breaks fourth wall*

Me: Whoa. That's not normal.

Sunny: Writer, you gotta bring us back in time to before we ate the grass!

Me: No can do. I have to find a quick way to end this. I got chicken nuggets to eat.

Sunny: I'll give you a peanut butter cup.

Me: Deal.

*That was a long part.*

CHAPTER 8

Starflight: Hey Fatespeaker?

Fatespeaker: Yeah, Starflight?

Starflight: Remember when we all ate grass and had a good time?

Fatespeaker: That was yesterday of course I do.

*A transition noise so strong it destroys space and time and causes another big bang!*

Clay: hey look everyone! Somehow, the grass has grown already for the sake of story!

Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Wait… aaaaaaaarrggghhh!

Tsunami: why can't anything be hard for us?!

Me: ;)

Sans ;)

Tsunami: AAAAARGGHHHH!

*Transition Noise because I can't think of anything funny to say*

CHAPTER 9

Tsunami: 3 MOONS! Now he's even doing it to the beginning monologue!

Me: I hope I used that right…

Starflight: Hmm… according to the scrolls it is:

Monologue

 _Noun_ A long speech by one actor in a play or movie, or as part of a theatrical or broadcast program.

Me: heh heh… yeah the scrolls… heh… not google *coughs ecstatically*

Starflight: anyway you got it wrong.

Me: Shoot!

Tsunami: Okay! *shoots random bookshelf*

Fatespeaker: heyy you used that joke before! :7

Me: :1

Starflight: Stop your never-before-seen, brand new and improved emoticon wars! ;) *advertisement music plays*

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: ARGH!

Sunny: guys! Quick! We haven't eaten any grass yet! People are porting hate reviews! Quick! Eat some grass!

Deathbringer: *reaches through portal* how about this? *stuffs grass in mouth* ahhhhhh.

Qibli: *appears* hey… where is that portal to?

Deathbringer: I dunno. *random expelliarmus hits Sunny*

Starflight: Sunny! NOOOOOOOO! *cries over her body* NOOO I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!

Sunny: umm… I'm fine. That did like nothing to me. Did you see how small it was?

Starflight: I WILL AVENGE YOU!

Sunny: wait-

Starflight: *drags everyone (yes, including Sunny) through portal (no, not including me)*

Qibli: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY?!

Starflight: heh. Cuz.

*Not a Transition Noise*

ME: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FANFICTION! QIBLI! VERSUS! HAAAARRYYY POTTER!

Harry Potter: Yo, it's me, the king of the book sere, (sere? Sery? Serie? I dunno sere isn't underlined)

And you see, you can't defeat me,

Qibli: *smashes Harry*

Tsunami: causing raging fangirls/boys since 2016!

Sunny: … it IS 2016.

Tsunami: yep, the same year I beat Sans in a battle on the first turn and also the year Xtremesilly said he does not like Doctor Who.

*TRANSITIONOISE*

CHAPTER 10

Darkstalker: ooooooh yeah, I remember… a long time ago…

 _Darkstalker: hey Fathom, what's the matter?_

 _Fathom: *sweating* I found an old cave, with strange markings on the wall. Then everything started glowing._

 _Darkstalker: THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT?!_

 _Fathom: for the convenience of plot!_

 _Darkstalker: oh, of course! *laughs and the screen blacks out except for a circle around his face and theme music plays*_

Jambu: Well, what's left except using it?

Everyone there: NOOOOOOOOO!

Jambu: *uses artifact* WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO NEO ULTRA HYPER MEGA MULTI ALPHA META EXTRA UBER PREFIX COMBO TRANSITION NOISE!*

Starflight: …

Fatespeaker: … NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

*The most 100%, Polite, educate, mild-mannered, spiffy Transition Noise like a sir.*

Tsunami: just do your gosh darn thing.

Sans: *throws more eyes*

SpongeBob text: 5 hours later

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: tomorrow

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: tomorrow for sure

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: Meh

Sans: *keeps throwing*

SpongeBob text: So much later the old narrator got tired of waiting and we had to hire a new one

Sans: *keeps throwing* hmm…. *one signals the place* THAT'S IT!

Everyone else: FINALLY!

Sans: that's it. The halfway mark.

Everyone else: eeeeerrrrrggghhhh.

*I'm seriously running out of ideas for what to put here. Transition noise*

Starflight: I will demonize your demon eyes.

Fatespeaker: eeegh! What a bad joke!

Sans: I thought it was great!

Me: NO! This is a WoF story! Stay back!

Sans: *disappears mysteriously*

Everyone: *appears from the portal*

Starflight: *bumps into them*

Fatespeaker: hey, Starflight, you found them! I knew you could!

Starflight: … … … … … EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tsunami: OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS ARE STILL DRAGONS?!

Deathbringer: because they are NightWings, they turned into Enderdragons. But wait, why didn't I become one?!

Me: because the asker who suggested this part didn't include you!

Deathbringer: fine. Whatever. I have bigger problems to worry about because the ONLY WAY OUT OF HERE IS TO KILL THE ENDERDRAGONS.

Everyone: 0_o

Tsunami: You can just make a portal back on your own though, right?!

Deathbringer: oh yeah.

Glory: hey, has anyone else noticed Clay is fatter than normal?!

Clay: hey, what's that supposed to mean?! *barfs put Anemone* oh yeah.

Anemone: ah hah HA!

Starflight: *gasps* YOU!

Anemone: THAT'S RIGHT! I bribed Clay to carry me in his stomach in exchange for random grass I found!

And now… *takes out full enchanted diamond armor and sword* I SHALL END THE SOCIET OF THE ANTI-NEMONE!

Everyone: GASSSSSPPPP

*Commercial Break*

Clay: Heus! tu semper omnia agere ad mortem usque lassata immani prandium cibis ardentibus? Etiam cursus es! Buy nostra imbre, blowey-spissamentum uppey prandium! XV tantum, aurum! felices nostis omnes, si vitam sibi conflare patruum non sacrificium joeys Maii 46. Sed ne in posterum potes!

Nota: hoc imbre est solum operatur in rebus Seq: Pinwheels, Mickey Mouse poster a clubhouse '09's et pinky Clay draco unguibus!

Now back to your regularly scheduled story.

Fatespeaker: OH MY GOD! Clay, where can I buy some!

Anemone: *in background, attacking Starflight*

Starflight: DON'T YOU THINK MAYBE THIS IS THE PRIORITY?!

Deathbringer: Don't worry Starflight! I got dis! *sends Anemone into another dimension*

Everyone: aaaaaaaaah.

Me: HAH! Don't think I'd let you all off that easily! *disappears*

Tsunami: whatever. Deathbringer, take us back to our regular dimension.

Deathbringer: okeydokey! *opens portal and leads everyone in*

 **5 months later**

Starflight: *gasps* all the grass has grown back! The seed shave grown!

Fatespeaker: you mean it took that long?

Starflight: SHUT YOUR FACE.

Fatespeaker: .. ..-. / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .-. . .- -.. .. -. -. / - ... .. ... -..- / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .- - .- -.. .. -. -. .-.-.-

Starflight: thanks.

Anemone: HAH! I found you!

Starflight: WA?

Anemone: *opens a portal and shoves Starflight in it*

Fatespeaker: how did you-

Anemone: don't you know? Just like Deathbringer, I am the same Anemone in all the stories! But with me, it's ALL the stories! EVER! With me in it! The cannon, the not-so-cannon, the stupid, the shipping! And now, I will kill the entire Anti-nemone!

Fatespeaker: but-but-but-

Anemone: It's time to unleash my **FURY!**

Fatespeaker: noooooo!

Anemone: I have changed color over book 2 and 6! I am one of the only known current animi! I enchanted Auklet's harness! I was gaged when I complained once! I made a reference to a human term! Indigo also said a similar thing! Ahahaha!

Fatespeaker: w-what? What was all that!

Anemone: you will never know! *flies off* and this time I will NOT get hit by Goodyear!

*Transition Noise for the years*

 _BOOK 2_

CHAPTER 1

*The best Transition Noise*

Tsunami: ah, me starting off another story! Good! I like it!

Fatespeaker: Guys! Anemone just kidnapped Starflight!

Sunny: Why?

Fatespeaker: Climax! And cliffhanger!

Sunny: OH!

*The most Oddly Satisfying Transition Noise*

Jack Sparrow in portal: there you are! This is where I pirated away into! YAR HAR DIDDLY DEE! *pirates away into deeper infinity*

*The most Oddly Unsatisfying Transition Noise*

Papyrus: HELLO, SANS! NYEH HEH HEH! OTHER CHARCTER THEMES! SPAGHETTI! BATTLE BODY! ROYAL GUARD! EHHHHHH! *Nyeh heh heh spaghetti royal guards into infinity*

Sans: He'll come back. He always does. *gets chased by ghost children*

Glory: Oh no! It was just realized that Xtremesilly likes FNaF! OH NO! That instantly means he is bad because of internet stereotypes! OOHH NOOOOO!

Me: OOOOOOH

Glory: OHH NOO!

Me: NOO

Tsunami: what is going on?

Sunny: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Take 2**

*Odd Transition Noise*

Sans: guess you had a thick SKULL and didn't look HARD enough!

Papyrus: … that one didn't even make sense, Sans.

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: wow, your pun making ability is even worse than Sans'

Me:

Temmie: hOI! I'm tEm!

Tsunami: TEMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Take 3**

Undyne: What are you doing here! I have never seen you around!

Tsunami: Too bad!

Undyne: HEY! I like your style! What's your name!

Tsunami: TSUNAMI!

Undyne: MINE IS UNDYNE!

Tsunami: I LIKE YOUR STYLE TOO!

UNDYNE! INCREASING CAPS LOCK!

TSUNAMI: AUUUUGHHHH!

Me: no, not take 4. This part is canon to my story.

UNDYNE AND TSUNAMI: AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sunny: what is it with you spamming the caps lately?

Me: I am feeling AGGRESSIVE! *joins TSUNAMI and UNDYNE*

UNDYNE, TSUNAMI AND ME: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Anemone: Hah amah HA! I FOUND you! And now, if you don't stop eating grass, I'll kill Starflight!

Glory: Why do you want us to stop eating grass? You ate some too!

Anemone: THREATING MOTIVES!

Glory: OH!

UNDYNE, TSUNAMI AND ME: AUUUGH! *throws Anemone into Deathbringer*

Deathbringer: *Goes through portal into The Convenient World of Anemone Being Trapped*

Anemone: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!

Deathbringer: *comes out without Anemone*

Tsunami: welp, this story has gone on long enough!

*Transition Noise of spaghetti*

CHAPTER 2

Slim Shady: Cause I'm back in black!

Tsunami: Hey, I start the chapters and stories! *shoots Slim Shady*

Sunny: *slowed down* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Slim Shady: *dies and portal opens*

Sunny: OKAYDON'TGOINDON'TGOINTHISDIDN'TENDWELLLASTTIMEDON'TGOIN!

Everyone: *walking through portal* hey, did you say something, Sunny?

Sunny: NOOO! MULTIPLE OF XTREMESILLY'S CLICHES IN ONE! AAAGGHH! *goes in portal for the sake of reasons. Totally, mm-hmm ;)*

Sans: ;)

*sigh… Transition Noise*

Everyone: *goes through portal* Whooooaaaa yep, we've definitely not done this s- uh, stuff before!

Starflight: Proudly PG even though it's rated T but NO READS THE RATING ANYWAY. RIIIIGGGHHHHTT?

Fatespeaker: hey, RIIIIGGGHHHHTT? Doesn't underline in red! Does that mean it's in the dictionary? *looks in dictionary* hey, yep! Right here on page ? (Idc)! *reading* RIIIIGGGHHHHTT? Meaning: a sarcastic judgmental word used by Starflight from The Wings of Fire books series in a bad fanfiction describing why bad fanfiction IS bad fanfiction. ;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: * anti-climatically* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArg.

Glory: HEY! The portal opening is there! JUST IN TIME FOR THAT SCENE TO HAPPEN! HOORAY, THAT TOTALLY WAS COINCINDENTAL AND ISN'T MAKING ME HATE THE AUTHOR!

Me: I'm glad you feel that way. I agree.

Everyone: *tumbles out* woof! That gave me my daily dose of pain!

Pein: I'm gonna make a reference nobody gets! WORLD PEACE! WORLD PEACE! WORD PEACE ACHIEVED BY DESTRUCTION! YAAAAY! (If you care what this is, look it up)

Glory: aaaand why was that necessary?

Me: because his name is Pein! Obviously!

Clay: hey guys! I'm here even though I'm not saying or doing anything until now!

Deathbringer: can we carry on with the story?

Tsunami: we're in this strange lab!

Deathbringer: thank you.

Sunny: whoa…. "Bring your daughter to work day" why does that exist?

Wheatley: DRAGONS OMIGOD OMIGOD DRAGONS HOW DO YOU EVEN FIT IN HERE?

Sunny: It's simple! Fanfiction convenience!

Wheatley: Oh, right, right, of course!

GlaDOS: Who are you? _What_ are you? *sucks them up into ginormous tube*

Everyone: *falls into GlaDOS' room*

Adventure Core: I'm here to show Xtremesilly really knows the game series!

Fact Core: fact: me too.

Space core: SPACESPACESPACESPACEDRAGONSFROMSPACE!

Glory: *gasp* this ball of space shouting just solved the Wings of Fire Mystery! We're ALIENS, that humans space traveled to, got captured, and slowly became a resident of the world!

Sunny: … I don't think that's gonna be cannon.

Tsunami: That makes ALL the sense!

Sunny: but- but- but- the scorching? EH?

Starflight: I have a PhD in Evolutionary Biology, and I am going to have to agree with…

Sunny: *thinking* c'mon c'mon c'mon

Starflight: Glory!

Sunny: WHAT THE?

Fact Core: Fact: I believe Glory is right.

Sunny: eee? EEEEE? Starflight, how did you even get a PhD?

Starflight: Remember that time we went on a 3 hour tour to and got deserted on an island? I told you then, didn't I?

GlaDOS: This isn't about Portal anymore. The Reviews aren't happy about this. I will solve this right now. I am a scientific testing software. The correct one is…. Glory.

Sunny: AAAAAAAAAUGGHHH! *kills everybody, including GlaDOS*

GlaDOS: and believe me, I am still aliv-

Starflight: COPYRIGHT!

Sunny: wait, how are you alive? I killed you!

Starflight: I used my Matrix skillz to avoid the bullets.

Sunny: I used a knife.

Starflight: I used my Matrix skillz to avoid your knife.

Sunny: I saw you dead on the floor, bleeding.

Starflight: That was my clone! After all, I'm an… *gets greased-up hair, a torn shirt, and GlaDOS explodes behind him* ACTION HERO! *used grappling hook to escape*

Sans: I'd have to agree with Starflight. *megalovania starts playing* do you want to have a bad time? Because I'm best at killing mass-murderers. Trust me.

Sunny: *leaves*

Sans: Hey! I wasn't finished! *makes Sunny get deadified*

Starflight: HAH! I defeated the enemy!

Sans: that was… all me.

Starflight: that's what the author WANTS you to think!

Me: no. Sans killed Sunny.

Starflight: *gasps* SUNNY! NOOO! I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU!

Sans: but. Uh… you tried to kill her?

Starflight: I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS SUNNY!

Sans: ?

Me: WELP! That's enough! *resets everything that happened*

GlaDOS: hello.

Tsunami: WE HAVE TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE EVIL!

GlaDOS *gives Tsunami a portal gun*

Tsunami: sweet. *portals around*

GlaDOS: * gives everyone a portal gun* now, you will have to do my TESTS!

Everyone: *gets plopped into tests*

Fatespeaker: *flies to exit door and fire-breathes it open*

GlaDOS: AAAAAAAUUUGGGHH! MY ONE WEAKNESS! *slowly dies*

Wheatley: Now I can take over!

Guy in That Home Protection Ad: not on my watch. *destroys Aperture*

Everyone: *gets out just in time*

Deathbringer: Now, through the reoccurring theme of plot convenience, I will portal us back home!

Sunny: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT?

Sunny: we almost didn't eat grass!

Everyone: *sees all the grass outside of Aperture*

Clay: just the thought of the sweet, delicious, rejuvenating taste of grass… is filling me with determination!

Sans: got that right! Well, I'm out! *disappears mysteriously*

Everyone: *eats grass with exemplary satisfaction*

Clay: whelp! We are done eating grass! Let's leave now!

Deathbringer: *portals everyone home*

Six-Claws: man, I wish I still had importance!

Deathbringer: hey! Look! Our grass seeds grew!

Everyone: HOORAY! * munches it all down into infinity*

*Transition of the Noises*

CHAPTER 3

Tsunami: Hey Starflight! Hey Fatespeaker!

Starflight: you're in an unusually happy mood, considering how you are always mad in these fanfictions.

Tsunami: *cheerfully* whatever! I hate you all! anyway, remember when I had that blaster and destroyed that bookshelf?

Fatespeaker: yesss…

*Transition Noises*

Tsunami: *dies*

Fatespeaker: oh no! Tsunami!

Sunny: NOOOOOOOO!

Tsunami: what?

Sunny and Fatespeaker: O_O

Deathbringer: …. Whatever! Let's go!

Starflight: wait, we're just gonna brush that away like nothing?

Me: yes. Yes we are.

Starflight: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay then.

Everyone: *very unenthusiastically going through portal* weeeeeeeeeeee. Whoaaaa. Whippity whoppity wooo. Wagldey zagledy zooooo.

Glory: why do you have to include the part of us going through the portal each time?

Me: because I feel like it.

Glory: I… I… I… I hope you die in a fire.

7 year old that isn't smart: *out of tune* I hope you die in a fiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrree!

*Transition Noise-y sound*

Clay: WHOA. ALIENS. *eats random thing*

Glory: Clay! Don't mercilessly eat living things!

Clay: that was living?

Glory: yes!

Random vandal: bleaaarrgghh. I will die now. Goodbye. *dies*

Clay: hey! I just leveled up! *gets huge amounts of armor and weapons* weeee! *Gets in ship and flies away*

Tsunami: after him! He's flying a ship when he has wings! He isn't making sense!

Starflight. It's okay calm down… this whole story doesn't make sense.

Tsunami: *profoundly* oh yeah.

Clay: weeee! *goes to Venus* yeeaaah! * realizes there is a bunch of grass and plant life* Guys! Come here!

Fatespeaker: oh, okay, *transports there* WHOA. I did not think that would work.

Everyone: *gasps* GRASS. *eats it all in a single second*

Tsunami: mm… mmmmm…. Just what I needed to replenish my stolen heart.

Glory: who stole it…?

Tsunami: sniff… Riptide!

Riptide: hello. Wait, why am I here?

Tsunami: *kisses them over-the-top romantically*

Riptide: *while getting kissed* hmm?! Mm?! *shrugs* mm-hmm. Mm-mmm- m-m-m.

Sunny: translation: huh?! Huuhh?! *shrugs* okay. I'll just role with it.

Tsunami and Riptide: *kissing while sun sets behind them, romantic music plays, and big, cursive words come up saying: THE END. Then, Clay comes up in the background and starts shooting goblins*

 _BOOK 3_

CHAPTER 1

*Some say, TheTransitionNoise27 was the first Game of War player ever…born from fire…*

Tsunami: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!

Fatespeaker: why are you so angry?

Tsunami: I'M NOT GONNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Moontide: u mad bro?

Starflight: who are you? And what's with the memes?

Moontide: I was described as "dank" *explodes into Pepes*

*I heard, TheTransitionNoise27 can hurl a boulder, farther than a catapult!*

Toucan: And I'm excited because everyone ELSE is excited!

Me, Lily and Toucan: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Starflight and Moontide: *ears explode*

Sunny and Fatespeaker: *joins in the fun*

Tsunami: So you're trying to outscream me? ARE YOU?! *Screams in frustration*

Stargazer: I'M SO HAPPY ALL OF THE ENTRIES ARE SOOOOOO HAPPY! AND LOUD!

Moontide: oooooooooh, yes. Especially the loud part.

Clay: Hey! What'd I miss? *ears explode* Ow! Hey, calm down you guys!

Everyone but Moontide and Starflight: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Clay: aaaaahhhh. Wait, why did I just scream?

Stargazer: NOW… Let's eat grass!

Me: yes!

Moontide: yes! Great idea! I need grass! If only we HAD SOME.

Me: I can fix that! *grows a bunch of random grass*

Tsunami: … … you can do that?

Me: of course! *voice gets loud and echoes* I CAN DO ANYTHING!

Tsunami: why didn't you do it earlier?

Me: because I want to conserve the little plot this story has!

Tsunami: eh. *rolls with it* let's eat!

Everyone: *eats grass*

Moontide: you know, you guys ae all stupid…

Me: YOU DARE SAY THE TRUTH SO LOUDLY? *smites Moontide*

Moontide: OW *gets MLG 360 noscoped*

Moontide: NOOOOOOO! THAT'S A DEAD MEME! AAAAAAUUUUGHHHH! *faints*

Otter: ah, good. DankOtter's other OC is out of the story, so now I am in.

Me: hmmmm….. DankOtter had good timing at that OC message. Good job!

*I heard one time TheTransitionNoise27 once defeated an entire army… with a single blow.*

Tsunami: Hey, wait, you're okay with that? I thought you were trying to conserve plot!

Me: I just remembered that this is a separate story from my other eating grass universe! So if we aren't going anywhere from the reviews, we're good to go!

Lily: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Infinite grass forever!

Everyone: *doing a little dance* grass! Grass! Grass! Grass! Grass! *chows down*

Darkclaw: Hey! The author remembered to include us!

Oceanspray: Oh, I thought he forgot… I would have understood…

Napstablook: Oh…

Oceanspray: oh…

Napstablook and Oceanspray in unison: oh… oh… oh… ohohohoh…. Oh…

Starflight: oh god-

Oceanspray: oh…I guess you're annoyed? Sorry…

Everyone: eh, whatever. *eats grass*

Me: and they all lived happily ever after…

*TheTransitionNoise27 has captured my hero!*

CHAPTER 2

Tsunami: OH BOY! OH BOY! OOOOHHH BOY!

Slim Shady: hmm… *dies*

Everyone: *gasps*

Sunny: DON'T GO IN THIS TIME!

OCs: *come out*

Blizzard: Hi. I am an emotionless IceWing because Xtremesilly does not know anything about me.

Me: I'll create knowledge!

Blizzard: *gets fat* uh… hey guys. Got any chips?

Me: no… that's offensive to the guest that made him. I'll make him perfectly relatable and quirky.

Oceancurse: Did someone say relatable? And quirky?

Me: yes.

Oceancurse: Yay! That would be me!

*Dang, now I'm out of TheTransitionNoise27 jokes…*

Starshine: THE SECRET SOCIETY OF STAR NAMES SHALL COMMENCE!

Starflight: Yay!

Starreader: Oh boy!

Starscream: Wait, what just happened? Who am I? *looks down and realizes they are a plane* WHAT am I?

Me: A memory from my childhood! Now go back into my brain!

Starscream: *gets sucked into my brain* Aaaaaaahhhh!

Me: Just look it up, I know you probably have no idea who starscream is. If not, I stand corrected.

Billy Bob Joe: YEEE HAW! I randomly have a Human name! *grabs chainsaw and starts The Ritual* YEEEEE HAW!

Starshine: Quick! Let's defeat Billy Bob Joe!

Society of the Star Names: Okay! *throws themselves at Billy*

Billy Bob Joe: OH NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

Starreader: *holds up blue and red gummy worm*

Billy: NOOOOO! THE BEST FLAVOR THAT I SWEAR THE COMPANY PUTS LESS OF IN THE BAGS ON PURPOSE JUST TO TROLL US! NOOOOOO! *explodes*

Oceancurse: Gee Willikers Mr. Wilson!

Mr. Wilson: heh? What? Where in the world am I? *slowly and painfully dies* feeeeeeeeeeegggggh j,f ncisgailt mfhusoduc,go9 shgutskmtlhurdmgysgfhfjhjfhdjhfjdhfhjfks

Oceancurse: Oh, did I mention you can just call me OC?

Me: No, but I already knew that!

Darkclaw: I am in the story now! Look at that!

OC-eanspray: oohhh… wow that is surprising…

Oceancurse: hey… let's start a society of our own! The society of the Ocean-names!

Starflight: *gasps* Competition! TO WAR MEN! *army of OCs that's names star with star come rushing out*

Oceancurse: *activates Time-reset power* I don't want to fight anyone.

Starflight: OUT MEN!

Oceancurse: oh, shoot… *resets time*

Asriel Dreemurr: My kind of guy… * gets trampled by Society of star names*

*yeah boise (pronounced: BOYZ)*

Me: this stupidity has gone on long enough… *dies*

Starreader: wait, if the author is dead…

Blizzard: MWAH HAH HAH! I have taken over the story!

Darkclaw: But you're just sitting at a computer typing….

Blizzard: EXACTLY!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

 **HAH HAH HA! I have taken over the story… AND the bold text! This is fun! Kjefnclfsnaoincs7ailasmngnsiyt bold text 4ever!**

 **Me: NOT SO FAST!**

 **Blizzard: *gasps***

 **Me: THE STORY IS OVER, SO I REVIVED MYSELF!**

 **Blizzard: No, Wait!**

 **Me: okay.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Blizzard: okay you're good.**

 **Me: GO BACK TO YOUR UNIVERSE WITH THE REST OF THE OCS!**

 **Blizzard: okay…**

 **Me: I'll have a chat with your creator about this! You've been a bad boy! No goldfish crackers for you!**

 **Blizzard: wait what?**

 **Me: Leave!**

 **Blizzard: *disappears***

 **Starflight: Man, can you believe that guy?**

 **Tsunami: crazy….**

CHAPTER 3

*transition noise*

All of Chapter 3

 **OK! Call me lazy for that last one, but I think I must have had the wrong mushrooms on the pizza I ate before I made that one. I'm just kidding. I had no pizza. Pizza is just an illusion cast by the government to make us feel joy.**


End file.
